Brotherly Love
by Femalefonzie
Summary: One-Shot: The Man In The Moon remembers his life as a human...and his brother.


Looking Back on all that you've done, I know that I should hate you but the strangest thing is, I don't. I could never hate you. You probably don't know this but, I became who I am today and started The Guardians, all for you baby brother. You were my inspiration.

I remember the day you were born. I didn't want you to see me because Salvata had told me that you were my replacement. It was silly but I thought mother and father were displeased with me and going to replace me with you. I was mischievous in my youth. I remember being sad about you taking my place because I was excited about having a baby brother. I remember mother letting me place my hand on her stomach and feeling you kick in response.

Father found me hiding in the tall grass by the lake and brought me home dispite my protests. I didn't want to be replaced by you…but then Father brought me inside and I saw you.

You were tiny and a palish pink color with dark hair like mother and eyes that reminded me of a lunar eclipse. I then didn't know what to think of you.

Mother asked if I wanted to hold you and when I stood there gaping like a fool, Father took it as a yes and placed you in my arms. That was the moment I fell in love with you and vowed to protect you from all harm.

As I grew older, you did as well. You were a small and slender little child well I was tall for my age and had a better build and more muscles. It wasn't genetic, it was just from starting to work gathering food and hunting before you.

Remember how we would go swimming in the lake during the summer? Or how you would chase butterflies and other bugs with your friend Satine in the spring? You always loved butterflies for some unknown reason. Remember skating or catching snowflakes on our tongues in the winter? Or climbing trees in the autumn?

I do and just so you know, whenever I feel lost or alone, I think of those happy times with you.

Remember when the war started? Father and the eldest four of our 6 siblings enlisted and shipped off leaving me, you, mother, Salvata and Likus home alone in our tiny little house.

Do you remember when we got the letters? One by one they came in until we had lost them all? Do you remember how Mother cried and basically shut down?…Do you remember the nightmares you had? Or how I would let you sleep with me in my bed when they got so bad you only had a few minutes of sleep?

I remember when the others died of sickness, I believe they call it the plague in these modern times. Remember that sad little song you and Satine would see when you see the bodies of our friends, neighbors and family being burned? "The Rosie" Song you called it, If my memory serves. It's a famous little nursery rhyme now. I guess someone most of heard you and thought it was catchy.

_Ring-A-Round a Rosie, A pocket Full of Posies, Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!_

….I'd always thought it was grim and dark for too 7-year-olds to be singing such a death-filled song.

I remember getting a job in a factory to support you. Some thought it was strange for a 15-year-old to be working so young but I had to support my baby brother. I couldn't let you go hungry! I remember wasting what was left of my youth there in that factory but I'd do it again for you.

The years went by and soon you were a man. You were brave and strong and athletic and charming and kind and clever and loved by all! I was so proud of you but, I had always been proud of my wonderful baby brother!

I remember when you enlisted behind my back and at the young age of 13! I remember fearing for you but believing in you and supporting you! I remember, you became a general and a hero to us all!

But you had always been my little hero.

Do you remember you wedding day? I remember as if it was yesterday. You were marrying Satine just like I'd always thought you would and I was your bestman. You were the best and happiest looking couple, I'd ever seen.

Remember Ardens? Your beautiful daughter? I remember when she was born, she looked like a girl version of you when you were a baby with the same dark hair as you and our mother had and the same palish pink skin. She had her mother's pale blue eyes though…but she was beautiful.

Do you remember when you turned 19? I do. Satine, me and all your friends chipped in and got you a pretty silver locket with a picture of us all inside. You looked so happy that day.

…Remember when Satine died? You were so heartbroken and poor little Ardens didn't understand what was going on. Remember how you ran to my house, the same house we'd lived in since our births, and cried in my arms as I comforted you? Because I do.

I remember when you went to guard those fearlings….I begged you not to go but you had always been stubborn and went anyway. I took after Ardens, I didn't mind though. She was just like you as a child.

…..I remember getting that horrible letter. I broke down sobbing when I got the letter saying you had died at your post. The fearlings had tricked you into seeing and hearing Satine and Ardens and me and everyone else you loved trapped in with them and you opened the doors to try and save us.

You brave and noble idiot!

After you died, I threw myself into books. Ardens liked to read about herbs and medicines and had a lot of books on the subject. So I read them after she did. It didn't take long for me to start practicing magic and spells and sourcery. I became strong and powerful but at the same time, your daughter grew sick. Then I did something I couldn't believe.

I made her immortal and a spirit to guard the children of the world.

She became a supernatural being known as "Mother Nature".

And I became,

"The Man In The Moon."

As time went on, I found out you were alive….and….evil. You caused the children of the world, the children who were just like you, terror and pain and misery and I couldn't stand to see my baby brother being so vial…So I created the guardians and brought them together. They locked you up in the Earth for hundred of years…

And then, no less then a week ago, you got out and caused pain to the children all over again. I tried to reason with you but you were no longer 'Kozzy' as we all came to know you as…you were no longer the brother I came to love. You were no longer Kozmotis.

You were Pitch Black.

And I was The Man In The Moon.

You even tried to kill a child! I couldn't believe it when I heard it! It was then, I realized that I'd lost you…

My baby brother, the butterfly chaser, my reason to smile, my brave little warrior, my inspiration, the cause of all my work, _my world_ was now dead. And had been dead since he tried to save me.

Taking all the things you did into accounting….I should hate you, I should dispise you! I should want you dead! But….I can never hate you….Because You're my baby-brother….

….And I love you.


End file.
